Mysteries of the Black Rose
by ladymalfoy4eva
Summary: the day harry has a normal year at Hogwarts will be the day voldie'll dance with dobby's tea cozy:), and now with the new girl from Durmstrangs things might get ugly, her family holds a secret that can change everyone's fate..R&R! my first fic!^^
1. Default Chapter

The room was dark and cold, the wind could be heard hissing through the windows, almost tauntingly. It was a Victorian style room, with big windows, red fabric curtains, wooden furniture and a king sized bed with purple satin sheets. Curled up on the bed was a pearly white cat, it was meowing at the apparently empty room, but sitting on a wooden chair in an almost hidden corner was a young girl, with smooth, wavy, shoulder length, dark brown hair. She was a clutching a letter with delicate fingers, the look in her eyes was a mixture of excitement and anxiousness.  
  
Slowly, with trembling hands she began opening the letter, it was a kind of yellowish paper, with gleaming green words.  
  
Scanning the parchment many emotions danced on her tanned skin face. She stopped, and with a tiny gasp, she let go of the letter, which slowly and graciously fell to the plush red carpet floor.  
  
Then, a small smile appeared on her face, you couldn't tell if it was of happiness.or some kind of wicked grin.  
  
"So.." she said in a low voice, almost a whisper, she stood up and paced across the room, then she turned to the white cat and added ".looks like we are going to Hogwarts". 


	2. summer starts

Hey everyone! This is the first fic I'm writing so be nice k! hope u enjoy it! Disclaimer: *sighs* this is torture u know.no I don't own anything, just the plot, the rest belongs to the great JK Special Thanks to: Tek! My beta, thank u sooooooo much! This story wouldn't be up without u! : ) K on with the fic:  
  
"Mysteries of the Black Rose"  
  
Harry woke up in not the most pleasant of ways, his aunt was knocking roughly on the door, urging him to wake up 'wonderful way to start a vacation´ thought Harry bitterly as he got up from bed. He headed to the closet door and look for something to wear, not that he had much to choose from. He passed his hand through his jet black messy hair and put on some baggy pants and a worn out black sweat shirt. He looked around, not much about his room had changed, only that some of Dudley's toys had been thrown away, so he had more room to place his school materials.  
  
Harry got down on the floor and started looking for a pair of socks, he rubbed his back as he did this, he's bed wasn't exactly comfortable, he had grown a few inches and the bed sagged in the middle. Considering that this bed had been used for when Dudley was 6 years old and by that time he already had a "tiny" weight problem. After finding a pair of extremely ugly yellow socks, Harry stood up and looked at his reflection with the mirror that was next to the closet door, he sighed at the pitiful sight of his soon to be 15 skinny self.  
  
Another horrible summer had started, and Harry was not enjoying it a bit, not that he usually had a great summer, but this one was worst than the others. Harry had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts, barely alive, he had almost been killed by Voldemort again on the last task of the Triwizardry Tournament. He studied his reflection, still the same bright green eyes and untamable hair, and there hidden by messy bangs of hair was his lighting shape scar. This scar was the main reason he was having such a bad summer. "Someday," he thought miserably "my luck is gonna end and Voldemort will kill me" He still remembered that dreaded night, in which thanks to fate he had escaped from Voldemort's trap alive.  
  
Sometimes at night he woke up, drench in sweat, the face of Cedric Diggory still livid on his mind, still hearing the sickening 'thud' Cedric's body made when it fell, lifeless. He still remembered Voldemort's high, cold laugh, the death eaters, the sizzling cauldron, Pettigrew cutting his arm. The duel he had with Voldemort was something that still surprised him, not many people had the privilege of fighting the Dark Lord and live to tell the story. If it wouldn't have been for his parents appearing from the priori incantatum charm he probably would've died. Everything had happened so fast, so many things; it was driving him crazy. At least he had had the hopes of going with the Weasleys, but for safety measures Harry wasn't aware of, Dumbledore had decided it would be best if he stayed with the Dursleys 'just wonderfully peachy' thought Harry. He had begged and he had even written to Sirius, but no luck, he was stuck with the Durleys. 'why is everyone treating me like some sort of baby!?' Harry thought, desperate. He wanted to leave this house, go to the Burrow and play quidditch with Ron and his brothers.he was cut from his train of thought thanks to a shriek that came from downstairs.  
  
" What is taking you so long boy?! Get a move on!" came aunt Petunia's shrilling voice. "What on earth does she want so early in the morning" thought Harry out loud as he glance at his watch and saw it was only 6:30 a.m, he went downstairs, into the living room and was surprised to see that uncle Vernon and Dudley where also there being surrounded by suitcases. "Take this to the car" said uncle Vernon grumpily "Um where are we going?" questioned Harry. "WE" said uncle Vernon pointing to Dudley aunt petunia and himself "are going to a two week vacation in Canada, now hurry up and take the suitcases to the car, we don't have all day" "C-canada?" stammered Harry "err that's wonderful, but. what about me?" It was wonderful indeed, maybe at Canada the Dursleys wouldn't nag him much, 'if they take you' said a voice in his head. "You're staying here locked up, on your own" said Dudley in a singsong voice "On my own?" asked Harry, satisfaction in his voice  
  
" Of course that not completely alone silly boy" spat aunt petunia, shuddering at the thought. "We are leaving you under the care of Mrs. Figgs - Harry gave a groan- "She has accepted to come and check on you often". Harry gave a sigh of relief and secretly gave thanks, at least he wasn't staying with Mrs. Figgs "Oh ok" he said, not trying to sound too happy. After taking seven extremely heavy suitcases to the car, Harry happily watched through the window as the Dudley's drove off, two whole undursley weeks! He could sing of joy. When he saw the Dursley's car far away, he did some sort of happy dance and gave a loud "whoop!". He then hurried upstairs into his room and hurried to write a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them the good news, but as he scan the room he saw no sign of Hedwig, 'still not back from that letter I sent to Sirius two days ago' thought Harry, where Sirius was at, he had no clue, the only thing he knew was that he was with Professor Lupin. "Like if that helps" said Harry, he shrugged that away, he shouldn't worry. He decided he would send the letters later. Then he returned to the living room and started watching some t.v, yes, with no Uncle Vernon or Dudley screaming at him to get out of the way. the summer was obviously getting better.  
  
She walked down the marble spiral staircases, wondering how on earth was she going to tell her father about the letter. Would he get mad? It was always very hard to tell how her Father would react to news. Slowly she entered the dinning hall, she had always loved the way it looked at night, it was like walking into a giant diamond, with all its candles flickering and making the silverware look like a glowing gem. A man in silky, black robes was sitting at the end of the table, several parchments scattered around him, he had a hard, menacing face, sapphire eyes and dark brown cheek length hair. She approached him, took a deep breath and spoke "Good evening Father"  
  
"Good evening Neferty" he said in a smooth, cold voice, not even looking at her. "Um I h-have some news for you" stammered Neferty, trying not to sound nervous "You see I got a letter today and." he took his eyes away from his work and looked at her. "You've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he said tonelessly. Neferty stared at him, surprised "Err yah. but may I ask father, how is it that you know?" her father always seemed to know everything, it gave her a creepy feeling. " It's obvious really, you are one of the best witches at Durmstrang, of course Hogwarts would want you as their student" he said matter of factly. She secretly sneered at this, he always bugged her about her grades 'what's with the flattering?' she thought.  
  
" I see, but aren't you supposed to be 11 when you get your letter? I'll be 15 in two weeks" asked Neferty, rubbing her forehead, she could feel a light headache, this was too confusing.  
  
" You did get your letter, I just thought Durmstrang would be better, their teaching is more effective, but now with the little incident - he snarled as he said this- I believe Hogwarts will have to do"  
  
"Oh yah the incident" said Neferty, not able to hide a hint of happiness in her voice; she had never really liked Durmstrang and had always hope something would make her father change her of school, it looked like the "incident" was the perfect opportunity. Their headmaster, Karkaroff had mysteriously disappeared after he had gone to the Triwizard Tournament, which had been held at Hogwarts. She didn't know much about it, the Ministry hadn't given a full explanation, all she knew was that a boy had died, but what did that had to do with Karkaroff disappearing? She frowned at this. Now, the school with no headmaster, had been taken under the control of the English Ministry of Magic, that was another thing that confused her, why hadn't the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic taken over? It almost looked as if they where trying to keep this as secret as possible. After the news her father had said right away he was taking her out of the school, didn't want her at a school that was ruled by "incompetents that don't know the good use of knowing Dark Arts" as he had placed it. Neferty knew he wasn't too happy with Hogwarts either, he had always complained about how the school should be closed for not teaching Dark Arts, she secretly agreed with him in away, why just knowing how to defend yourself if you don't know from what you are defending. "Father you know what happened to headmaster Karkaroff, right?" she asked, but she had gone too far, she saw that flash of anger through his eyes, of course, she forgot, he had asked her, no, ordered her not to ask questions about the event "Forgive me father, I know I must not muddle in things that aren't of my concern" she added quickly 'though' she thought 'it should be of my concern since it is my school we are talking about in here'. She saw her father's anger fade a little, "Do you have anything else to add?" he said, bit of anger in his voice. "Um yah, it says on my letter I need certain supplies so I was wondering when -he cut her off- "You'll go and buy them in two weeks, I'll take you to Diagon Alley" and when he saw the confused look on her face he added, "it's a wizard market in London, honestly you don't even remember that?" he said, frowning at her. ' seriously, does he expect me to know every bloody location?!' thought Neferty, anger starting to rise in her. "Oh no I know what it is" said Neferty defensively "but isn't my birthday in two weeks? I thought we would spend it together" she said getting closer to him.  
  
"I can't" he said shooing her away with his hand " I have more important things to do, I'll go and drop you off at Diagon Alley, maybe you can stay at the Leaky Cauldron and wait until September 1" "B-but.." started Neferty, sadness in every syllable. "But what? I said I have more important things, do you want to question me?" he said angrily  
  
"No father, I'll do as you say" sighed Neferty "Good, so if that's all please return to your room I'm busy right now, Puska will take you dinner" he said coldly. "Yes father" she said, then exited the dinning hall, she couldn't hide the sadness in her face, so he had never done anything special on her birthday, but to completely ignore it, she sighed, walked up the staircases and entered her room. Neferty opened the door to her bedroom, the room was freezing "Ah I forgot to light the fireplace" she groaned, putting her arms around herself for warm. Sure, the house elves could do it, but she had never liked to order them around, she did most of her things on her own. She walked to the brick fireplace and placed some wood in it. Mino, her kitten was purring, happy to see her, she sat next to him and started patting him. "Look at the bright side" she said grimly, talking more to herself than Mino " at least we'll be very far away from father as soon as we enter Hogwarts"  
tada! K wut do u think?? Review plz! Constructive criticism only! Flames will be use to warm the Slytherin Common Room, I don't want my Draco catching a cold! ;)  
  
Love to all that glitters! Lady Malfoy! 


	3. read me

Hello again! K here is ch.3! hope u like it!  
  
Oh yah something I forgot to mention b4, Neferty is mine! Yes something of my own!! Muahahahah! Lol ok!!! Also I have to thank a friend, Oscar (sorry didn't mention you b4, too many things on my head :p) he was the first one to read my story and gave me a lot of support!! Thanx! Ok that's it? I don't have to thank anyone else? Lol k  
A small knock was heard on the door, "Enter" said Neferty, the door opened slowly, and in came a small creature, holding a tray of food. " Good evening mistress" said the tiny creature in a high squeaky voice " Hullo Puska" said Neferty happily, Puska was the family's house elf, he had been in the family since she was 5yrs. old, they had become good friends. She had never really gotten along with the kids at Durmstrang, they were so cold and thought just about themselves, Puska, on the other hand was a great listener, she could talk to him about almost anything. Neferty stood up and grabbed the tray of food from Puska and placed it on table next to the bed. She sat on the bed again and smiled at Puska.  
"Isn't miss hungry?" questioned the house elf "Um, not really" said Neferty hastily "excited you know, going to a whole new school and all" "Ah yes," said Puska sadly, "miss will be leaving soon" "Oh I'm going to miss you a lot, we won't see often, since Hogwarts is farther away than Dumstrang" she said bitterly " But I'll be back for the summer, and Christmas break.if father agrees of course" she sighed  
"I try so hard to do things the way he wants, but it seems that it's never good enough" Puska looked her with his bright blue eyes, and gave her a grimly smile  
" I know master is tough but he loves mistress" said Puska, eyeing Neferty carefully. She snorted at this "Love? He just wants me to carry the family name, be mighty and powerful, like him, he doesn't even stop to realize if that's what I want, but of course, my opinion doesn't count"  
Puska went and stood next to Neferty, his next words trembled with fear , "Oh miss, you musn't make master angry, obey him" "Argh! I know I know!" she said angrily, throwing her arms into the air, as sign of frustration.  
" I wish that mother where here, she would know how to talk to father" said Neferty, pain in her eyes. Her mother had died when she had been 3 years old, the details, she didn't know, all she knew was she had gotten sick, of God knows what, and died; her father as always had told her not to ask any more questions. 'not to ask questions' she thought bitterly 'rule number one if you want to be in peace with him' Her father had always been cold, sure, he had given her all the luxuries she could dream of, but fatherly love had never been on the list.  
"Someday I'll find out how mother died" said Neferty, speaking her thoughts out loud "someday I'll find the whole truth about my family"  
  
Puska gave a sudden low yelp and said very slowly and in a whisper "Some things.are better kept hidden, sometimes, the truth is too horrible to stand" Neferty got off bed to be at eyelevel with him "You know the truth, I know you do" she raised an eyebrow and waited for his reply "Ah miss.." said Puska, backing up a bit ".if Puska could tell, he would, but I is faithful to master" Neferty stood up, gave a "hmph" and stood next to the table with the tray of food, arms crossed and a frown on her face.  
"Please miss, don't be mad with I, you have to understand" said Puska pleadingly. Neferty's expression softened "I'm not mad at you, I know you can't tell me, I just wonder what's the deal with all this secrets and why can nobody tell me" she looked through the window, into the cold night. Her eyes went back to the tray of food, she saw the plate of crispy roasted potatoes, nibbled it a little, and then handed the tray back to Puska.  
" Take it back, I'm not that hungry, but please bring something for Mino, he must be starving.  
  
"Yes miss" said Puska, he gave a tiny bow, and left the room.  
  
"Maybe I worry too much" said Neferty as she rested on the doorframe. " I hope I get my mind away from all this the moment I get to Hogwarts" Maybe it was because she had never had a peaceful life, because a part in the back of her mind was telling her how very wrong she was.  
Ok that's it! Plz review!!!!!!!! : )  
  
Love to all that glitters!! Lady Malfoy 


	4. author's note

Hey everyone, I know that I haven't updated this in like forever, but it all has an explanation. First I lost all my notes from my story, and with school and all it was one big mess. Then I got lazy and stopped writing :P and add to all that, book 5 came out and it completely ruined my perspective for the story.. specially with Sirius dying : ( WHY J.K WHY?!.so that really put me down. But anyways I've decided to start again, but I'm going to change the story completely.it'll still have the same title but I'm changing the whole thing, because it was intended to be Harry's fifth year but now I'm going to do the summer after fifth year, still with the same characters (and the new ones that appeared on OotP) I don't know when I'll have it up, but thanx to everyone that reviewed and hopefully I'll get more reviews this time! ;)  
  
Lady Malfoy 


End file.
